


Podfic: The Quiet 'Verse

by GreenBrynPods (GreenBryn)



Category: Supernatural RPS
Genre: AU, M/M, Podfic, deaf!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBrynPods
Summary: AU. Jared is an amateur pianist who unexpectedly begins to regain his confidence from his teacher’s cousin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Quiet 'Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/255152) by not_refined. 



Crossposted: [Spikess](http://spikess.livejournal.com/236411.html), [spn_freshblood](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_freshblood/1061473.html), [spn_multimedia](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_multimedia/34245.html), [audiofic](http://community.livejournal.com/audiofic/29326.html), [supernaturalfic](http://community.livejournal.com/supernaturalfic/4909626.html).

Title: The Quiet 'Verse  
By: not_refined  
Fandom: Supernatural RPS  
Rating: PG13  
Pairing/Characters: Jared/Jensen, sort of.  
Disclaimers: Written for fun, not profit.  
Summary: AU. Jared is an amateur pianist who unexpectedly begins to regain his confidence from his teacher’s cousin.  
Text: <http://not-refined.livejournal.com/tag/the+quiet+%27verse>  
New link: <http://glassyskies.livejournal.com/1487.html>

This file includes parts 1-4.  
Read by: Brynhild Spikess  
Recorded: 10/08  
File Information: 4 Tracks; 51 minutes; 46.2 MB (MP3)  
Audio: download the zip file [here](http://deabryn.com/podfic/QuietVerse01-04.zip).

Recorded with Author's permission. More parts will be posted as I finish recording and editing them.

Also, shameless pimp: [I'm selling myself as a podficcer](http://community.livejournal.com/fics4books/15553.html) for [](http://fics4books.livejournal.com/profile)[**fics4books**](http://fics4books.livejournal.com/). Go [here](http://spikess.livejournal.com/234193.html) for more info, and check out everybody else that's for sale! Bidding ends Nov 4th at midnight EST! Go forth and bid!!! I'm sure you probably have a buck to spare, and why not spend it on a good cause and get something nifty back for it?


	2. Comments from Livejournal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking down my fanfiction from Livejournal, and I wanted to keep some of the comments that have been left on my work there.

[ **godamnarmsrace**](http://godamnarmsrace.livejournal.com/) 2008-11-04 03:36 am (local)

 Spanks!

 

  
[ **brynspikess**](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/) 2008-11-04 10:26 am (local)  


 Welcome!

* * *

 

[ **evenstar_1203**](http://evenstar-1203.livejournal.com/) 2008-11-04 10:13 am (local)

 Squee, totally snagging this! Thank you for sharing!

 

  [ **brynspikess**](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/) 2008-11-04 10:27 am (local)

   


 No prob! Stay tuned, I'll be reading the rest of the posted parts and putting them on this journal for download when I'm done editing 'em. ^_^

* * *

  [ **spiniform**](http://spiniform.livejournal.com/) 2008-11-04 02:11 pm (local)  


 :D :D :D  
  
!!!  
  
Snagging, thank you for recording this! (also, that banner cracks me up.)

 

[ **brynspikess**](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/) 2008-11-07 03:50 am (local)

 Thanks for commenting! I hope you like it. (and stay tuned for the next parts as they're posted!

* * *

 

  
[ **suonguyen**](http://suonguyen.livejournal.com/) 2008-11-06 04:24 pm (local)

 Thanks haven't read this fic either so it'll be good!

 

[ **brynspikess**](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/) 2008-11-07 03:59 am (local)

 I love this fic, so I hope you like it!

* * *

[ **not_refined**](http://not-refined.livejournal.com/) 2008-11-07 04:36 pm (local)  


  


I don't think I can express my excitement and gratitude :D *squishes you* *bounces* You are MADE of awesome. I cannot WAIT to listen... EPIC SQUEE, honey!

  
And I think this may inspire my muse to write more AT LAST (well, it feels like forever since I updated).

 

[ **grnhairbryn**](http://grnhairbryn.livejournal.com/) 2008-11-08 09:23 am (local)

 *squishes you back* Don't squee until you listen to it - you might think I'm a horrible and awful reader and demand that I stop podficing your fic and take the links down ^_~ But yeah. Let me know what you think after you've listened to a few parts. I should be able to get parts 5-10 finished editing and posted by next week, and I'll keep going as long as you keep writing this wonderful verse and keep allowing me to podfic it. ^_^

  
WHOOHOO! (I'm kinda racing you in my head, trying to see if I can get forty parts read and posted before you get to part 50. ^_~ I'm rooting for you, btw.) Looking forward to catching each new part as you post it (because I'm totally tracking the 'verse and lurking your journal).

 

[ **not_refined**](http://not-refined.livejournal.com/) 2008-11-08 10:19 am (local)

So... I kind of don't have words for how much I love you! My socks are thoroughly rocked. Your VOICE. So peaceful and gentle and... Just... LOVE LOVE LOVE. It's PERFECT, everything about this is perfect and I'm gushing by so help me I don't care, you're amazing. Thank you SO MUCH for wanting to do this :D

  
It fills me with such glee, all the talent and loveliness in this fandom! I can just sit in my little corner of the world and bask in it :)

 

[ **brynspikess**](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/) 2008-11-08 10:37 am (local)

Hee. *blushes like crazy* I so totally read it soft and gentle on purpose, to try and match the tone of the fic. I'm so happy you're liking it. Thank _you_ for writing this 'verse, and letting me read it *hugs*

  
I'm already so nervous about reading Jensen talking again, even though I'm SO NOWHERE NEAR those chapters yet, but I really want it to sound as fantastic and beautiful and heart-warming as it reads, and I'm looking forward to doing my best to embody the voice you've created. ^_^

 

[ ](http://not-refined.livejournal.com/profile) [ **not_refined**](http://not-refined.livejournal.com/) 2008-11-08 11:14 am (local)

*snuggles up* Oh, you. Don't be nervous. You are BRILLIANT, therefore it shall all be gold. You make me totally excited and I have not been the most inspired girl recently!

  
And duuuude, I totally would give you permission to read anything I have ever written, even the crappy stuff, because your voice makes everything amazing.  
  
I am IN LOVE with how you read.

 

[ **brynspikess**](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/) 2008-11-08 11:33 am (local)

 I shall totally read your fic and make you excited, and you will write more which will excite me, and I will read it which will excite you, and on and on until all the excitement makes us both spontaniously combust.

  
lol. Once I've got most of Quiet Verse under my belt, I might go digging through your other fics and demanding podficing permission for them too ^_~ but I'm still really new, so I'm not going to tempt myself until I get QV done, or at least recorded up to the newest chapter posted.  
  
I'm in love with how you write, so this looks like the beginning of a fantastic friendship *glomps*  
  
Any plans to come to [](http://winchestercon.livejournal.com/profile)[**winchestercon**](http://winchestercon.livejournal.com/) '09? 'cause I would totally glomp you in RL.

[ ](http://not-refined.livejournal.com/profile) [ **not_refined**](http://not-refined.livejournal.com/) 2008-11-08 12:07 pm (local)

LOL hmmmm Wincon... I hadn't even HEARD of it until this year (this fangirl lives firmly in a pink bubble where nothing ever happens except fic) but after reading about the nice experiences my flist had this year... I'm tempted. LOL I even told my mother about it and she was all, "Aw, you'd like that! You have friends on the internet. You should go!" *smirk* So I am seriously thinking about it, y'know. Just so I can squee and glomp people and talk about fun things that are fun *g*

 

  
[ **brynspikess**](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/) 2008-11-08 12:44 pm (local)

 

*pets* You should totally, totally come! It's a blast, and everybody is awesome in person. It's trippy, at least for me, because I get so used to my RL where almost no one knows what Supernatural *is*, let alone watches it, so I can't really squee to anyone in RL.  


  
And then I go to a fanfic writer's con, and it's like I've finally been reunited with my own people. You can crack obscure reference jokes and people _get it_. You can squee, and there will be someone there too, squeeing right next to you.  
  
Picture this. A dozen women ranging in everything from age to size to nationality, more or less complete strangers, sitting in a loose circle or in a general cluster in one area with free wifi. Almost everyone has a laptop open and humming, and there's this amazing, breathtaking _vibe_ because you're sharing this with people who understand what an amazing thing to share this is. And nobody has to talk, the group is that bonded, that united, that everybody is a part of it without having to do anything to qualify for inclusion. And then someone says something, finds the link to where the new pics of Jared and JDM hugging are posted in high-res, or someone else gasps aloud at a fic they've found and _have_ to rec, and it's fucking amazing. I... I can't put it into words. It's like a living, breathing f-list, only better.  
  
It's being included. It's being accepted. It's being happily corrupted. It's being loved. It's like coming home again, like visiting heaven, like falling in love, like reaching zen and becoming one with the universe, like a peice of a jigsaw puzzle falling into place.  
  
I try to go to at least one fan-only con each year, because it reminds me that I'm not alone, that there are people out there in the world that I can really share this side of me with, people who I otherwise would never have met, never have befriended. Even if you don't know a soul there, you can turn to anyone with a con nametag and say, "So, how about them Winchesters?" and there's an instant ice breaker.  
  
Plus, it's a total trip to meet people whose usernames are famous in fandom, and to fangirl each other and be all "OMG! I love your fic!". Not to mention the energy at cons, all the potential plotbunnies breeding and fic recs being tossed about like confetti.  
  
....heh, sorry I kinda started ranting like a lunatic. I don't get out much, don't socialize much in RL, but that doesn't matter when I arrive at a con. I'm among friends there, and it's.... amazing. I miss it so much when next year's con feels so far away.  
  
You should come. I'll be there, I'm buying my tickets as soon as I can scrape up the money.

 

[ **not_refined**](http://not-refined.livejournal.com/) 2008-11-08 01:35 pm (local)

I don’t have much of a social life in RL, either... to be honest, I’m not crazy about having one, either. I have a couple of good friends I’ve made recently, but I just like to spend my free time writing, not going out anywhere!  


  
I was thinking just yesterday about going to Wincon and talking to like-minded people because one of my RL friends said something to me. We were talking about a girl in one of our classes and my friend said, “Oh, she’s one of those people who’s really into fantasy and horror and writes on the internet. God. I mean, there’s nothing WRONG with that, but if that’s your whole life it’s pathetic.” I just had to end the conversation, because SERIOUSLY I was about to start flipping out. I sit at my computer for eight hours a day writing fanfic with a Supernatural calendar over my head! I think I fall squarely into that category and I’m proud of what I do! I like to think it makes people happy, which makes me happy ^_^ I don’t need to make money out of my writing as long as I enjoy it and it’s a bonus if at least one other person does, too!  
  
Hehe, and you thought you ranted like a lunatic. My point being that I just SO want to be in a situation where people understand where I’m coming from and what I’m about. I feel accepted online and you know I just REALLY want to give some lovely people a hug for making me feel like that – including you, my dear :D  
  
I am absolutely going to try and make it next year. I’ll have just graduated university, I think, so I should be free to take a nice big trip and include Wincon in my travels :)

 

[ **brynspikess**](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/) 2008-11-08 02:05 pm (local)

My life right now basically consists of work, sleep, and fandom, and I'm not sorry. Pouring so much of my time and life into reading and writing fic, into surfing LJ and making vids and learning to do podfic and chatting to people about this show - that's what brings me joy. I have a fucking horrible day, and all it takes is a sappy j2 to make all that horribleness vanish. It's not pathetic. I love reading fanfic that makes me cry, that rips my heart out, that makes me fly to the highest clouds and feel like *I'm the one falling in love, that makes me laugh out loud and forget all the bad shit in the world. Fandom is a living, vibrant world, and I love spending time in it. It makes my life worthwhile. I have amazing friends all across the world, which is more than alot of people who shun us fangirls can say.  


  
Real life is a crutch for people who can't handle fanfic. ^_~  
  
_My point being that I just SO want to be in a situation where people understand where I’m coming from and what I’m about._  
  
Oh, Wincon will blow your freaking mind *hugs* It's all that and more. You simply _must_ come. I want to hug you.  
  
P.S. I treasure the hours I spent (and continue to spend) reading Quiet Verse. It brings me so much happiness to live vicariously through your characters, I feel warm and fuzzy and so, so good. When you make me cry, they're good tears.


End file.
